Psychic Slave
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest though boys unrelated. In a world where hunting is an acepted profession, if not a well liked one, anyone with psychic ability is sold into slavery to be used in the hunt. Dean Winchester is a hunter, Sam is a psychic, a slave since fifteen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
__Major AU, WIncest though boys unrelated._

_Okay so a friend and I have been discussing everything that's been going on with ffnet as well as that program or whatever that's being allowed to run and get stories and authors banned. This was what she came up with.  
__"I know what you mean but maybe authors that were banned can maybe start their own sight get together with others and plan one out that way maybe in time we can be a serious competition for this site... All it takes is planning."  
__What do people think? Neither of us really knows how to start up such a page so we'd need someone who knows how._

**Chapter 1**

Dean was mad. No scratch that, what he was feeling went well beyond mere anger. Everyone knew his opinion on the matter and yet the small slip of paper had still been forced into his hand and he had been dropped off in front of the dreary building half an hour earlier, although he still hadn't gone inside. But when he heard the warning bell he forced himself to walk inside and hand over his slip. It was checked over and then he was allowed to take a seat. He sat, silently seething as the first three lots were dealt with. But by then people had notice3d he wasn't bidding so he started paying more attention and even put in a few half hearted bids, all the time making a mental note to kill his Dad at some point. But then he sat up, attention riveted to the block as the next one was led onto it.

"Lot 19 people. Twenty years old and in good health. Two previous owners. Psychic ability listed as visions of the future and some limited telekinesis. Bidding starts at one thousand." The auctioneer called and Dean found himself staring at the lanky young man. He looked tall, even taller than Dean and had shaggy brown hair. Dean couldn't see his eyes as the kid kept his head lowered as was considered appropriate for one in his situation. Something about him seemed to call out to Dean and he would have been suspicious except for the powers listed. Listening to the bidding going on he realised he didn't want to leave this young man to his fate.

"Five thousand." He called, frowning when he was outbid but then he took a deep breath and mentally went over his funds. He kept throwing out bids when it looked like someone would win and after fifteen minutes he was worried, he couldn't afford to go much higher, even with the slip from his Dad covering a big chunk of it. He waited a few seconds after his main competition placed a bid but everyone else was silent.  
"Nine thousand, five hundred." Dean called and held his breath as the auctioneer waited and then eventually called it, sagging as he realised he'd won. He watched as his 'winnings' were led off the stage and out a door, settling in to wait until the auction was done to pay and pick the kid up.

Thankfully there were only a few more 'lots' left and then Dean joined the queue to pay what he owed and collect his new purchase. He shuddered at the thought, fighting the urge to actually be sick at the notion of owning another person. And that was what they were; people, psychic or not they were still human.

"Name?" The bored man asked and Dean fought the urge to scowl.

"Dean Michael Winchester." He answered, watching as it was recorded.

"Lot number?"

"Nineteen."

"Brand?"

"Don't have one." Dean answered, not surprised he'd been asked. It was unusual for a hunter his age not to have previously owned a slave.

"Very well. After the payment slip four thousand is owed. Cash or debit?"

"Debit." Dean answered, handing over his card. It was run and then he was handed a receipt along with a lot of paperwork.

"Pick up your purchase in Room nineteen. Have a nice day." The man said and Dean rolled his eyes once he'd moved away. Folding up the papers he stuffed them in his pocket and started looking for room nineteen. Thankfully the rooms were in order so it wasn't hard. He put his hand on the handle, took a deep breath and opened it only to gag at the smell that hit him. He forced his rebelling stomach under control and took in the rooms occupants. The psychic kid was crumpled on the ground and was the source of the smell while two men were standing over him, one holding a branding iron.

"What the hell?" Dean growled and the man holding the iron put it back in the coals.

"Just branding the slave for you. He's all ready to go now." The man said and with that they slipped past Dean and out the room. Dean took a deep breath and then walked over to the young man, kneeling beside him. He gagged again when he saw the red, angry letters burnt into his shoulder; DMW. He could see the faint remnants of previous owner brands but it was his initials that stood out. Of course they couldn't use the laser brands...not in this place; only the really expensive markets used those. At least they were relatively painless compared to what the people here went through. Not really sure what to do he placed a hand on the young man's arm and felt the kid cringe at his touch.

"Easy, it's alright." He soothed, looking around for something to put over the mark. Seeing a small medical kit he opened it up and gently dressed the wound as best he could. He then eased the younger man up and finally got to see his eyes; they were hazel and currently filled with pain and fear.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dean asked, scanning him for injuries.

"No Master." Was the quiet answer and Dean hated that but he knew there was no way he'd get the kid to use his name, yet.

"Got a name?" He asked and watched as hazel eyes hesitantly lifted to meet his for a second before being lowered again.

"Samuel." Came the soft response from a voice filled with pain and exhaustion.

"Mine's Dean. I'm going to help you up now and then we'll get out of here." Dean said and he could practically feel Sam's surprise that he was going to help him. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and then slowly stood, taking as much of Sam's weight as he could. He wasn't surprised to find that Sam was several inches taller than him and it made their position a bit awkward but nothing he couldn't handle.  
"Okay, let's take this nice and easy." Dean murmured as he helped Sam from the room and then outside of the auction hall. He wasn't surprised to see someone had dropped his car off and he led Sam over to it, gently easing the younger man down into the passenger seat.

Sam stared blankly out the window as his new owner drove across the city. His shoulder was killing him and he was exhausted from spending the last three days awake. He wasn't sure what to think of the Hunter yet and there was no way this Dean was anything else. Who else would or could buy a psychic? His attitude was very different to his last two owners, then again it was probably just a ploy to get Sam to lower his defences, like that'd ever happen. He didn't know which he hated more, being a psychic or being a slave. His first owner hadn't been too bad, until he'd realise Sam's powers weren't all that helpful, then the pain had begun. His second master...Sam had felt like dancing when the man had died on a hunt. He just hoped this one didn't like giving pain as much as he had. At least he'd tended the burn from the brand. Sam hadn't gotten a good look at it though it seemed to be made from initials and not a family crest or anything.

"Let me know if you're gonna be sick or anything." His Master said and Sam nodded before making himself answer.

"Yes Master." He hated having to be so subservient but it was better than a beating.

"Anything medical I need to know, food allergies or something?" The hunter asked and Sam swallowed. It wouldn't be the first time that knowledge had been used against him but he had to answer and if he was caught in a lie...

"Milk allergy Master." Sam answered and his Master nodded.

"So is soy okay?" His Master asked and Sam fought the urge to frown.

"If you wish Master."

"That's not what I'm asking. Is soy milk okay or does it make you sick?" His Master demanded and Sam flinched slightly, hating the fact that his Master saw his reaction.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Sam." The man almost whispered.  
"Guess you've got no reason to believe me though." He added at a more normal volume.

"Soy milk doesn't affect me Master." Sam finally answered and his Master nodded.

"Okay. So...I wasn't exactly planning on this. My apartment is...tiny really. Only one bedroom, not much of a kitchen and for just me it's fine. I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow. Tonight you can sleep on the couch or I can make up a bed for you on the floor since you're taller than me and the one time I fell asleep on that couch I could barely move the next morning. I haven't really shared a place with anyone since I stopped living with my Dad six years ago so it's gonna take some adjusting. I'm not planning on leaving town for a few weeks so that gives us time to settle in and work things out. When I do hunt...do you know how to fight?" His Master asked after rambling on and confusing Sam. What did it matter where he slept?

"I have had some training Master." Sam answered once he worked out that his Master had actually asked a question at the end.

"What sort? Hand to hand, weapons?"

"Hand to hand, no one would give a Slave a weapon." Sam answered as if it should be obvious.

"Huh, okay. Well we'll need to spar, see how good you are before leaving." His Master stated and Sam fought a flinch at the memory of his last Master's idea of 'sparing'.  
"Gonna have to get you some more clothes too, some toiletries...shopping how fun." His Master's tone almost made Sam laugh but he held it in. The thought of having clothes other than the ones he was currently wearing...it was too much to hope for.  
"I should have a better look at your um burn when we get there too. Clean it up, see if it looks like it'll infect or anything." As he was speaking Sam noticed they were pulling into a parking space in front of a four story building.  
"Here we are, home sweet home for the moment." His Master said and then turned off the car and got out. Sam bit back a groan as he fumbled with his own seatbelt only to jump as gentle hands pulled his away and undid it for him.  
"Just take it easy Sam; you've been through a bit today and probably the last few days. There's no elevator and we're on the top floor so I'll give you a hand up the stairs." His Master soothed, helping him from the car. At first Sam tried to take his own weight but as soon as they started up the stairs he found himself relying on his Master to help him and cringed, expecting punishment for the weakness. But it never came.  
"That's it Sam, you're doing great. Just one more floor to go." His Master encouraged when Sam felt like collapsing and he forced himself to keep going.

Sam practically tripped up the last few stairs, his Master almost carrying him by that point. The new brand felt like it was on fire, sending searing pain up and down his back and his head was pounding in unison with his heart. They stopped moving for a few seconds and Sam found his eyes drifting shut in exhaustion.

"Hey Sam, I need you to stay awake just a little longer." His Master called and Sam forced his eyes open.  
"That's it." They were moving again and all Sam wanted to do was sleep but his Master wanted him to stay awake and he feared punishment.  
"Here we go, just sit down." Sam pretty much collapsed rather than sat and then he felt his shirt being pulled at and tried to help but his arms weren't cooperating.  
"Easy Sam, you can sleep soon." He bit back a scream of pain as something cold touched the inflamed skin and a firm hand steadied him as he wavered. He was trembling and almost unconscious when it was done but he hadn't cried out once. He never even noticed when his Master briefly left his side or when he was carried over to a sleeping bag and gently settled inside.

Dean watched for a while to make sure Sam was deeply asleep before carefully getting up and leaving the apartment. He'd told Sam he would get him new clothes and he had planned to let Sam pick them out but he needed some straight away, the ones Sam was wearing looked like they were hanging on by a thread and they smelt rather ripe. He picked up some food as well when he reached the mall, knowing he didn't have enough to feed the both for very long. Then he grabbed what he needed to restock the med kit he kept in the apartment, not knowing if Sam would need more than he had. He was relieved to find Sam was still asleep when he got back. He placed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt beside Sam in the hope he would realise they were meant for him if Sam woke up before he did. He put the supplies away and then headed to bed himself.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke slowly, his head pounding and his body aching but he was feeling better. He slowly levered himself upright and looked around. He'd been moved from the couch and into a sleeping bag at some point but he didn't remember it happening. Next to him in a pile was what looked like clean, new clothes. He reached out hesitantly to touch them, smiling slightly at the softness of the cloth but then he withdrew his hand, looking around warily. A second later his Master appeared in what must be the bedroom doorway, dressed in a pair of sleep pants and his hair messy form sleep.

"Morning Sam. See you've found the clothes I got for you. They should fit and we'll get you some more when you're feeling better. How are you feeling?" His Master asked as he walked further into the room.

"I am well Master." Sam answered automatically and since he was looking down he nearly jumped when he found his Master suddenly kneeling in front of him. A gently hand came to rest on his forehead and Sam froze.

"Hmm...you feel a bit warm. I want to check the burn and then we'll see about getting you cleaned up and some breakfast." His Master told him and Sam risked a peek through his bangs, seeing that his Master seemed concerned. But of course he did...no use for a sick slave after all.  
"I'll grab the kit, be right back." Sure enough a few minutes later his Master was back with a first aid kit in hand.  
"Okay turn around so I can take a look. I'll try to be gentle but let me know if it hurts." He ordered and Sam turned around as quickly as he could, hiding a wince as his head throbbed. He found himself relaxing a little as gentle hands tended his burn, trying not to show pain the few times his Master had to actually touch the burn.  
"Sorry." His Master whispered softly and then Sam felt a new bandage being taped over the wound.  
"You're lucky, it seems to be settling down and I don't think there's an infection. Using hot brands like that..." His Master trailed off, muttering something angrily.  
"Think you can stand?"

"Yes Master." Sam went to stand only to sway and then his legs were giving way. He felt strong arms catch him, steadying him.

"Easy, take it easy Sam. Nice and slow, there's no rush." His Master soothed and then they slowly started walking towards the only other door in the apartment. Sam was lowered onto the closed toilet seat and then his Master left the room only to return with the new clothes. The clothes were placed on the edge of the sink and then his Master turned to crouch in front of him.  
"I don't think you can stand long enough for a shower on your own so we have two options. Either I help you with it or we can go for a sponge bath for now. Which do you prefer?" He asked and Sam stared at him, confused. Why was he being asked? The thought of either gave him the chills, he'd never been touched like that by an owner but he knew others had.  
"Sam I won't hurt you or...or touch you like that. I have plenty of willing partners if I need that." His Master whispered gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sam bit his lip, nervously looking up at his owner and then he slowly nodded. His Master seemed to be telling the truth and he really wanted to be clean.  
"So which would you prefer?"

"Whichever you prefer Master." Sam whispered, flinching slightly when his Master sighed.

"Sam...I will not get mad no matter what you answer. I want you to feel alright." His Master told him and Sam closed his eyes for a second before looking longingly at the shower stall.  
"Sam?"

"Shower please Master." Sam whispered and his Master nodded, smiling at him.

"Okay. Think you can strip off yourself?"

"Yes master." Sam answered, reaching for his pants. His Master nodded and stood, moving over to ready the shower. He adjusted the water and then stripped his own pants off and then moved slowly back over to Sam who fidgeted nervously. He gently helped Sam up and over to the shower, helping him in and then stepping in behind him. Sam relaxed as his Master's touch remained purely clinical as he helped him clean up. Once done Sam was dried and then dressed in the warm, soft, new clothes they headed back into the living room and Sam was settled onto the couch.

Dean headed into the kitchen and got out the packet of oatmeal. He figured it would be okay for Sam and wouldn't upset his stomach since he doubted Sam had eaten much over the last few days. He heated it a bit and then added the soy milk and a little bit of honey. He carried it out and placed it on Sam's lap. Sam wrapped a hand around the bowl and looked up at him, making Dean smile.

"It's soy milk. East up, just slowly. Figure you haven't eaten much the last few days so don't make yourself sick." Dean warned and Sam nodded, lifting the spoon.

Sam closed his eyes in pleasure as the warm food warmed him from the inside out. He was clean, warm and being fed, something that very rarely happened to him, especially all three at once. He knew it wouldn't last...if this Master had bought him for his powers he would be sorely disappointed and then the pain would start. He'd sworn he hadn't bought Sam for sex and so far he was keeping his word but he'd wait and see. If he just wanted bait...well it wouldn't be the first time. It was well known that psychics attracted the unnatural after all. He'd enjoy the comfort while it lasted and store the memories away to help when the pain came as it always did.

Dean took Sam's bowl and rinsed it out in the sink before grabbing the paper and sitting next to, but not too close to, Sam. He opened the paper and made sure Sam could see it too as he searched out the real estate section. He saw Sam lean closer curiously for a second before flinching away and so he shifted the paper so that it lay across both their laps.

"Time to look for a new place to live." He said, grinning at Sam. Sam stared at him and then hesitantly nodded, looking down at the paper.  
"So we need two bedrooms...two bathrooms or at least an extra toilet would probably be good to, I'm not much of a cook so the kitchen's not really important...see anything that looks good?" Dean asked and Sam began to search for what his Master had said.

Two bedrooms...he fought against getting his hopes up but...even if he had no furniture a room to call his own...it was something he hadn't had since he'd been taken from his mother after his powers had developed. He barely remembered her anymore but she'd always smelt of roses. He blinked and shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, finding a new place to live. He didn't even realise when the light pain in his head changed to something he should have recognised.

The first clue that something was wrong was when he caught Sam pinching the bridge of his nose out of the corner of his eye. Dean turned to ask if Sam was alright when the younger male gave a sudden groan of pain and slumped, beginning to slip from the couch. Dean grabbed him, pulling him into his arms as Sam whimpered in pain, clutching at his head. He didn't know what was going on as Sam's eyes glazed over but then he figured it out, vision. Poor kid. He held him and whispered to him, trying to keep Sam calm and give him something outside what he was seeing to focus on. Sam finally came out of it, blinking groggily and obviously in pain so Dean kept on gently holding and talking to him. He felt Sam go rigid in his arms when he realised he was being held and sighed.

"It's okay Sam, just take nice deep breaths. You nearly fell off the couch so I caught you. Are you okay?" Dean asked gently and Sam flinched slightly.

"Yes Master."

"Sam...do you need some painkillers? I don't want you in pain." Dean urged and Sam looked away before shaking his head and then winced.

"They don't work Master." Sam croaked and Dean nodded, gently moving Sam to recline on the couch. He headed into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"Here. Sip slowly. Do you feel sick or anything?" Dean asked and Sam took a slow sip of thee water.

"I am fine Master." Sam answered automatically and Dean frowned, running a critical eye over him. Sam was a bit pale looking still but he didn't appear about to pass out.

"Was that what I think it was?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, refusing to make eye contact.  
"What did you see?" Dean asked softly, taking the now empty glass back.

"I..."

"Sam it's okay. I won't be mad." He promised and Sam chewed his lip.

"I don't know where it was and it was really odd, disjointed. There were people, two men and they were attacked. I think it was a demon and it killed them." Sam answered and Dean nodded.

"So nothing to tell date or place?"

"No Master...I'm sorry." Sam said, cringing and Dean sighed again.

"Sam it's not your fault. You can't control them or what they show you. I can pass what you saw; someone might be able to do something. Just lay back and relax for a while." Dean said and Sam slowly lay back on the couch, watching Dean from under his bangs. Dean went and made a few calls, passing on what Sam had seen to the few hunters he had contact with and actually liked.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Sam stayed in place behind his Master as the lady showed them the apartment. It was a nice place, a lot bigger than his Master's current home and a lot newer.

"Having a Hunter in the building always reassures the other residents. I know anything actually getting so deep into a city is rare but still it does occasionally happen. There's a basement with the appropriate things for the slave, left by a previous Hunter." She explained and Sam felt a stab of panic. 'Things'? He felt his breathing quicken and then a gentle hand brushed against his wrist and he calmed down. Though his Master had his back to him he'd obviously realised Sam was distressed and had acted but why?

"Thank you for the tour, there are still a few more places to look at so I'll let you know." Dean told her and then they left, getting into the Impala.  
"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked softly and Sam briefly met his eyes. This Master didn't seem to mind when he did and he found it easier to judge his Master's intentions if he could see his eyes. All Sam could see in green eyes was concern and it confused him. Why did this Hunter act so differently to all the others he'd known?  
"Sam...what she said about the basement...I'd never do that to you. We'll find somewhere that will be more accepting." Dean promised and Sam nodded shakily. Dean reached over to briefly pat his arm and then started the car. Sam spaced out for the drive to the next building, knowing that his Master would call his name if he was needed.

Dean glanced over at Sam, smiling slightly when he saw he'd spaced out. He guessed that for a slave the only safe place was within their own mind and he knew Sam would respond instantly if he called his name. He'd panicked the first time Sam had done it, thinking the younger male was ill and thoroughly confusing Sam when he'd snapped out of it. Sam had been terrified he would be punished for retreating but once Dean had realised there wasn't anything wrong he'd told Sam it was okay for him to do it and that Dean wouldn't disturb him unless necessary, he wasn't sure Sam believed that though.

Dean was glad for the time alone, still trying to deal with the anger that woman had kindled with her disregard for Sam. He knew how most viewed psychics but for her to so blatantly offer...he clenched his teeth and his knuckles went white around the steering wheel before he managed to calm himself. He would not live somewhere that would expect him to treat Sam like that but they really did need a new place, his apartment was simply too cramped for the two of them. He spotted the next place and parked, taking a deep breath before looking over at Sam.

"Sam." His Master's voice jolted Sam back to reality and he looked around to find they were in a different part of the city.  
"Only two more places to look at." Dean told him and Sam nodded, waiting until Dean was almost out of the car before moving to get out himself. He obediently followed his Master towards the building, standing as close as he could. They were met just inside by the building manager who looked them over and then frowned when she saw Sam who ducked his head as was expected. He didn't see the way her eyes tightened at his move but Dean did and he started to get a good feeling about this manager.

"Mr. Winchester?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"Dean, this is Sam." He introduced Sam as well and saw her eyes widen slightly.

"I'm Nancy, the apartments over here. It's on the ground floor which would make it easier to get to if injured and gives you ground floor windows if you feel like being paranoid about exiting." She told him and Dean chuckled. She unlocked the door and they followed her inside.  
"The Master bedroom is at the end of the hall, second bedroom is on the left and the bathroom on the right. The master bedroom has an ensuite as well." She showed them the various rooms and Dean made sure to blatantly show Sam around the second bedroom. Sam looked up through his bangs, darting curious looks around the room and Dean smiled. Nancy watched them closely but Dean didn't think she meant harm by it.  
"We've never had a Hunter or their...companion here before." She said and Dean looked at her.  
"The building's practically in the heart of the city and nothing's ever bothered us. Most people here...you may want to look elsewhere if you're going to be asking after the basement." She stated boldly and Dean smiled.

"So there'll be nothing said about Sam getting this room and his own furniture?" Dean asked and Sam tensed. Nancy stared at Dean with wide eyes before shaking her head.

"I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Only reason Sam's a slave is because I can't free him." Dean stated and Nancy relaxed.

"I'll let the others know you're not the typical hunter. That is if you want the place."

"What do you say Sam? You like it?" Dean asked, reaching out to gently tip Sam's head up. Sam bit his lip but nodded hesitantly.  
"Looks like we'll take it then." Dean told Nancy who nodded.

A week later Sam stood in the bedroom again, looking around in awe. Sure the furniture was second hand but the drawers held the new clothes Dean had bought him and the mattress on the bed was thick and comfortable. He couldn't believe it was for him and he knew it wouldn't last but he would enjoy it while it did.

"Looks good." He tensed as he heard his Master's voice, turning and lowering his head to see him in the doorway.  
"Can I come in?" Sam nodded and his Master entered the room, moving slowly over to him and tipping his head up with gentle fingers. His breathing hitched as his Master's eyes stayed steady on his face.  
"Sam this is your room, I won't come in unless you say I can or if you're in distress. You can even close and lock the door if you feel safer that way." His Master told him, speaking softly.  
"Look at me Sam." His Master said and Sam braced himself before forcing himself to look his master in the eyes and his Master smiled at him.  
"You don't have to look down Sam; I won't hurt you if you look at my face instead of my shoes." Dean told him and Sam mentally scoffed. Sure...and then one day he'd decide Sam should lick those shoes and feel grateful for it. Dean smiled at him and then moved away.  
"Dinner's almost ready." He said and then he left Sam alone.

Sam moved over to the...his bed and sat down on the edge. This new master was so confusing. He didn't act like any of the others Sam had known; he was kind and seemed to care but Sam kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was no way his Master could actually be this nice, no hunter was. And yet Sam wanted it to be real, needed someone to actually care about him as Sam and not for what his powers could do. Sighing he stood up and made his way to the kitchen where the table was set for two, food already on the plates. He hesitated but his Master nodded towards the table so he sat while his master filled their glasses with juice. They ate quietly and then worked together to clean up. After that they moved over to the couch.

"Dad sent me a hunt; we need to leave by the beginning of the week. It's a werewolf so we have a few weeks to track them down before the next full moon. But there are a few things that need to be done before we leave." Dean said, watching Sam for his reactions and he could see the fine tremor that began. Just what had hunting meant for Sam with his previous 'Masters'?  
"Sam it's alright, I won't let you be hurt. We can spar a bit then I'll start teaching you how to use knives, move up to guns eventually. Until you can fight well enough you can stay at the motel, do research or something." Dean said, seeing the flinch when he mentioned sparring. He had the bad feeling he knew what Sam's previous masters had used sparing as an excuse for and it made him sick. He'd just have to keep working at showing Sam he wouldn't hurt him. Maybe...he'd think about that later but it might be a good way to show Sam he wasn't going to be tossed aside ever again. But for now he needed to show Sam that he would not hurt him.  
"Might as well start now. Lets push the couch back; it'll give us enough room for the basics." Dean stood and Sam nervously followed him.  
"Okay show me what you've got, attack me." Dean said and Sam stared at him in fear.

"Master?" He whispered and Dean sighed.

"I need to see what you can do Sam, you need to attack like you're in a real fight. It's okay." Dean told him and Sam hesitated before throwing a weak punch that Dean easily deflected.  
"Come on Sam, you can do better than that." Dean barked and Sam attacked again, stronger this time. Dean ducked but grinned and nodded at Sam.  
"Good. Keep going." Dean kept encouraging him and soon Sam was attacking him while Dean continued to deflect and dodge his blows, needing to see what Sam could do. He knew Sam wasn't ready for Dean to actively defend and attack back. They kept going until Sam managed to land a hit, taking Dean by surprise and the hunter landed hard on his rear. He blinked up at Sam in surprise but then scrambled to his feet as Sam collapsed, curling into a ball.  
"Sam?" Dean called softly but there was no answer until he realised Sam was mumbling something. Dean moved carefully closer so that he could hear.

"Sorry master, bad slave, sorry master." Sam kept repeating it and Dean shut his eyes in pain before he sat down and pulled Sam into his arms, rocking them both slowly.

"Shh, it's okay Sam. I'm not mad at you." He whispered, trying to calm the distraught man down.

Sam waited for the blows and harsh words but they never came. He fell silent and then he heard his Master's voice, not harsh like he'd expected, but gentle, saying that it was okay, that he wasn't mad. And then Sam realised his master was holding him and rocking them and he tensed but his master just kept whispering to him and slowly Sam relaxed, going limp in his master's arms, worn out from the sparing and then his terrified crying. He didn't even notice when he fell into an exhausted sleep, feeling safe for the first time in years.

Dean looked down and smiled sadly when he saw that Sam had cried himself to sleep. He didn't want to wake Sam but there was no way he could carry him to his room. He gently slid out from under Sam and then pushed the couch closer as quietly as he could, Sam didn't move. He went to Sam's room and grabbed his pillow and blankets, setting up a temporary bed on the couch before lifting Sam as gently as he could, placing him on the couch and then covering him with a blanket. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling softly at him before moving to close up the apartment and head to his own room for the night.

Sam was groggy and his head felt heavy when he woke up. He blinked up at the ceiling in confusion before looking around. He recognised the couch he was on, it was his Masters but the room didn't look familiar and then he remembered they were in the new apartment. The couch had been made up into a bed for him but why? He sat up, blankets pooling in his lap and then he looked down at his hand, seeing his knuckles were a little bruised and he remembered. Sam froze in terror, choking back a sob. He'd knocked his master down, he'd hit him! He couldn't move from the couch, obviously his master had put him there but he huddled into the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in them, fighting not to cry. He'd ruined everything, no way would master let him sleep on the bed or wear the new clothes now.

Dean stumbled down the hall, still half asleep, only to freeze as he heard a soft, terrified whimper come from the couch. He looked over and his heart sank. Sam was pressed as deep as he could get into the corner of the couch and looked like he'd gladly right through it. Dean slowly walked over and sat down beside the cowering slave.

"Morning Sam." He greeted softly and for a second Sam stopped breathing all together. Sam started shaking and Dean slowly reached out to him, unable to just let Sam keep sobbing. He gently pulled Sam into his arms, holding the terrified man close and rocking them while using one hand to run his fingers through Sam's sleep messed hair. Sam was whimpering fearfully, his eyes screwed shut and Dean just wanted to make him feel safe.  
"Shh Sam, it's okay, you're safe. You need to relax, come on. Just take deep breaths." Dean instructed gently, for once glad that Sam would do anything he was told to as Sam began to take deeper breaths, body slowly calming. He gently brushed Sam's face, wiping the tears away and smiled as hazel eyes slowly opened to stare fearfully up at him.

"Ma..ma..." Sam was stammering fearfully, unable to get the word out so Dean gently place a finger over his lips.

"Shh, just relax Sam. Take your time." He whispered gently, knowing that even a normal speaking volume would be enough to panic Sam in his current state. He moved his hand so he was rubbing Sam's back, hiding a smile when Sam hiccupped a few times.  
"That's it; can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, despite the fact he had a feeling he knew.

"Hit you...beat me?" Sam whispered fearfully and Dean felt a wave of revulsion hit him. He's been pretty sure of what had happened to Sam in the past, now it had been confirmed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before gently cupping Sam's face. Sam's eyes immediately slammed shut and his breathing began to increase again.

"Sam look at me, it's alright." He said, his voice not quite as gentle bit still soft and Sam opened his eyes, tears filling them and Dean gently brushed them away.  
"Sam I swear to you, no matter what happens or what you do I will never beat you." Dean swore fiercely and Sam just stared at him.

Sam stared up at his master, still being held gently in his arms much to his shock, his mind spinning madly in confusion. He'd hit his Master, knocked him to the ground even, that meant he had to be beaten. But this Master was saying he'd never beat him. There had to be a trick involved...right? And yet...his reaction to Sam saying he would beat him had been odd. There had been something in his Master's eyes, almost like...horror? Could it be this master really meant it? He would never beat Sam? Sam forced himself to think over everything that had happened in his weeks with his new master and one thing did stand out, he had never raised his voice, let alone a hand, to Sam. When he did touch Sam it was always soft and gentle, he even let Sam space out and spend time in his own mind. All in all it was very confusing for someone who had only known violence for many years.

Dean watched as Sam struggled internally, keeping up the soothing motion of his hand on Sam's back the whole time. He wanted Sam to get used to the fact that touch did not mean pain, it was step one in getting Sam to see him less as his master and more as a roommate and friend. Dean could very readily admit that Sam was very good looking and if Sam had been another hunter or even a civilian he would have been flirting with him from the start. But he wouldn't do that; it would confuse Sam and make him think he had to offer himself to Dean. The only way Dean would ever take Sam to his bed would be if Sam truly wanted it, not because he wanted to please his master, and Dean knew the odds of that ever happening were slim to none. Sam had obviously been still a child when taken from his family or else he would have been able to retain some sense of freedom, he accepted his lot far too easily though. Dean was determined to show Sam he was more than just a slave or psychic, he was still a person. Looked like he'd be going to see Ash soon. Sam needed stability and a home, Dean would give them to him.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean grinned as he saw Sam hunched over the book when he opened the door. Sam instantly looked up, tensing, but then relaxed a little when he saw it was just Dean.

"How's the reading going Sam?" Dean asked as he put the bags down.

"Good Master." Sam answered softly as Dean joined him on the couch.

"I got you something." Dean told him and Sam peered up at him through his bangs. Dean smiled and handed over the small bag. Sam hesitantly opened it and reached in, pulling out a thin metal chain with tags attached. He glanced curiously at Dean who reached under his shirt to pull out his own.  
"Name, blood type and emergency contact. These things have really come in handy several times. Figured you should have a set too, in case we get separated on the job." Dean explained and Sam nodded, slipping the chain over his neck. Dean grinned and reached out, tucking them under Sam's shirt for him.  
"Looking good Sam. You packed? We need to leave early in the morning." Dean said and Sam nodded quickly.

"Yes Master." He answered verbally too just to be safe.

"Good. I'll get dinner started, pop in a movie and we'll eat on the couch." Dean said and Sam froze. A movie? Seeing Sam wasn't moving Dean slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, Sam tensed at his touch so Dean kept his hand there until he relaxed a little.  
"Just read the backs and find one you think is interesting. I don't mind what you pick." Dean told him, making and keeping eye contact and Sam slowly nodded, slipping off the couch. Dean headed into the kitchen, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sam slowly began looking at his movie collection. He had expected it to take a bit more for Sam to do it and was happy Sam was showing a little more liveliness when it came to doing new things. He finished up and the settled in to watch one of his tamer movies, in fact it was one left over from when he was a kid. But he supposed it made sense; with the life Sam had led he probably didn't want to see anything violent or supernatural. After they'd eaten Sam helped him clean up and they went to bed.

Dean's eyes opened and one hand disappeared beneath his pillow, wrapping around his silver knife as he lay silent, trying to figure out what had woken him. Then he heard it and was up like a flash, bolting for Sam's room. He paused in the doorway and dropped his knife when he saw Sam was alone and uninjured. He moved over to the bed but hesitated, unsure what to do that wouldn't panic the young slave. But with the way Sam was thrashing around and screaming Dean didn't have many options. He got on the bed and tugged Sam into his arms, pinning Sam's arms to his chest so he couldn't hit Dean even as Sam began to fight harder.

"Shh, its okay Sam, you're safe. You're having a nightmare and need to wake up. Come on Sam." Dean called, slowly getting louder when Sam didn't respond. Sam suddenly choked on a scream, going rigid in his arms and Dean released a hand to gently run it through Sam's hair.  
"Shh, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's okay, you're safe." Dean soothed as Sam sobbed for air but slowly his breathing calmed down.  
"You awake?" Dean asked and Sam managed a shaky nod. When Sam responded Dean released his other arm but kept up the comforting touch, using his other hand to rub Sam's back.  
"Want to tell me about it?" He asked and Sam trembled.  
"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to Sam."

"Please Master." Sam whispered and Dean frowned.

"Please what Sam?" Dean asked gently as Sam started to shake.

"Please no, please don't." Sam whimpered and Dean paled.

"Sam no, I came in cause you were screaming and thrashing. I was only holding you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. I promised, remember Sam?" Dean slowly sat up, moving his body further from Sam's.  
"Just calm down, I'll go get you a glass of water." Dean told him, getting up and heading for the kitchen. When he got back Sam was sitting with his back to the headboard, his arms wrapped around his knees.  
"Here." Dean said as he handed Sam the glass. Shaking hands took it and Sam slowly sipped at it.  
"Feeling better?" Dean asked once Sam had finished.

"Yes master." Sam whispered, shame filling him. He'd not only woken his Master but had freaked out over him holding him. His Master had just been restraining him and he'd…

"It's okay Sam, I'm not mad. Think you can sleep or should we just hit the road early?" Dean offered and Sam bit his lip.  
"Driving it is. Go grab a shower, I'll get breakfast." Dean said and Sam got up. He felt so bad for waking Dean up and starting their hunt early but there was nothing he could do about except get ready. He took a quick shower and got dressed before going to the kitchen, his bag in his hands. He put it down by the door and accepted the bowl of cereal. While he ate Dean went to get his own shower and dress. Sam looked up when his Master came back, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. What made Sam freeze was the gun Dean was slipping into a holster. Dean looked up and saw the look on Sam's face. He quickly finished securing the gun and then went to Sam's side.  
"Sam?" He asked and Sam jerked back, eyes wide with fear and Dean felt a flash of disgust as he remembered some of Sam's scars, some of them were old bullet wounds.  
"Come on, let's go." He finally said, unable to find a way to make Sam understand he wasn't like his previous masters. They both grabbed their things and headed downstairs to the parking garage.

Ten minutes outside the city Dean glanced over and smiled when he saw Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He was glad Sam could sleep so close to him, especially after the way he'd panicked earlier. He hoped he was doing the right thing, bringing Sam, but there was no way he could leave him at the apartment, if he didn't get the wolf this month he'd have to stay until the next full moon. Hopefully he could find a decent enough motel for them that Sam wouldn't feel too threatened. He couldn't get separate rooms, it was too dangerous on a hunt and no motel would give a slave their own room anyway.

Sam somehow managed to sleep the whole five hour drive, not that Dean was complaining, he wasn't used to having a passenger for such long trips so he didn't know if he was meant to talk or just play music to pass the time. Maybe Sam would sleep the whole way home too? He found an okay looking motel that had a vacancy sign and pulled in.

"Sam? Rise and shine, we're there." He called and Sam mumbled sleepily before his eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.  
"Take it easy Sam." Dean called and Sam looked at him, slowly relaxing.

"Master?"

"We're there. Come on, we need to go get a room." Dean told him, getting out and Sam followed, wincing slightly as his body protested the movement after the hours spent curled in his seat. He took a step, stumbled and then felt a steadying hand on his arm. He turned to see his Master staring at him in concern.  
"Just take it easy Sam, there's no rush." His Master soothed and Sam nodded, lowering his head in shame. His Master squeezed his shoulder and then removed his hand. They walked into the lobby and the young woman's eyes lit up as she spotted Dean before she saw Sam and the way he stood behind Dean. She sneered him and Sam flinched.  
"You got a problem?" Dean demanded and she stammered.  
"Thought not. We need a room for at least a week, maybe for the month." Dean told her, handing over his card and she nodded, hastily typing.

"There's a nice king room available sir." She offered and Dean shook his head.

"Two queens." He stated and her head shot up.

"Sir…"

"You heard me." He stated flatly and she nodded.

"Room 157. Have a nice stay." She handed him the key card and he left, Sam following him silently to their room. Dean opened the door and looked around before letting Sam in.

"You take the bed closest to the wall Sam." Dean said and Sam edged past him, to place his bag on the bed even as Dean dumped his own.  
"Hungry?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't open the door for anyone, alright?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes Master."

"Grab a shower, read, watch TV, whatever you want till I get back." Dean called as he left. Sam looked around the room before deciding that after his long sleep in the car a shower would feel good. And his Master had said he could have one after all.

He emerged from the bathroom as the door opened and Dean walked in with a bag of food. Dean smiled at him, putting the food down on the table.

"You look more awake. Feel better?" Dean asked.

"Yes Master." Sam answered, hesitating at the table and Dean pushed the second chair towards him. Sam sat and took the food Dean passed him, eating slowly.

"So we've got three days till the full moon. I figure we'll see what the cops have and then look around, get an idea of who it is before the full moon. When it comes to the hunt itself you'll stay here." Dean explained and Sam peered up at him.

"Master?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You…you won't need me as bait?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean gasped.

"Bait? Sam….no." Dean whispered and then he got up to kneel in front of Sam, gently reaching out to push Sam's bangs of his face. Sam fought not to flinch but the look in his Master's eyes…..there was no anger, just sadness.  
"Never Sam, you're a person, just like me. I don't care what the law says. I just wish you could believe me." Dean told him and Sam looked down. Dean stood and went back to his lunch.  
"Eat up kiddo." Dean whispered softly and Sam glanced at him in shock before starting to eat again.

* * *

Sam followed Dean out of the police station, staying quiet as he sensed his Master's frustration. Dean grumbled softly as he got in and Sam rushed around to get in his side. Dean watched him and then smiled.

"Relax; I'm not leaving without you. Just had to get out before I gave in and decked that idiot. Come on; let's go see what we can find for ourselves." Dena said as he started the engine. Sam sat in silence, looking around as Dean drove. He felt Dean glance over at him and moved a little further into the corner.  
"Hey, it's okay Sam. I'm not mad or anything, just annoyed. Stupid small town cops made out job a bit harder, that's all." Dean assured him and Sam nodded, relaxing. Yes, Dean had never hit him or anything but he was still waiting for it to happen, especially now that they were on a hunt. Sam knew he was gonna screw it up somehow and then Dean would take it out on him.  
"Well at least we've got things narrowed down a little, we'll drive around see what pops up." Dean said and then they fell silent. They drove around, occasionally stopping to look at something and headed back to their room after a few hours, stopping to grab dinner on the way.

* * *

"Just stay in here, no matter what. I'll be back after dawn. If I'm not call this number. Bobby's a good friend; he'll come and see what's going on. Okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, eyes wide with fear.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I've been on loads of werewolf hunts before. I'll be back before you know it." Dean told him, reaching out to touch Sam's face.  
"Just try and get some sleep or something." Dean whispered and Sam nodded. Dean smiled and went to leave only to stop as he felt a hesitant hand tug at his jacket sleave. He turned to see Sam had moved behind him.  
"Yeah Sam?"

"Be careful." Sam whispered and Dean smiled at him.

"I will." Dean promised and then he was gone. Sam went to the window and peered out, watching the Impala drive away. He took a shaky breath and the crawled into bed, curling up into a ball. He was scared that Dean would get hurt or worse, he didn't know this Bobby person and why would he keep Sam if Dean died? He'd be sent back to the sale or worse with how many Masters he'd had. He whimpered softly hugging his pillow. He didn't believe Dean, despite how badly he wanted to, but he was still the best Master he'd ever had.

Sam froze, blood running cold as he heard something scratching at the door. He slammed his eyes shut as he huddled under the covers, praying it was just a stray car or dog, until the door started to shake under its assault. Taking a deep breath Sam sat up and looked over at his Masters weapons bag. Slaves weren't allowed to handle weapons but he didn't want to die and hadn't his Master said he was going to teach him how to use knives and then guns? He slipt out of bed and hesitantly moved over to the bag, slowly opening it and staring into it. He pulled out one of his Master's spare guns and checked the ammo, silver. Sam took a deep breath and aimed shakily at the door, hoping his Master was alright and on the way.

Dean swore as he came up empty, again. It was weird; it was like the werewolf was hiding or something. He did another circuit and then headed back to the Impala, only to notice the slashed tires. His gun came up and he searched but the night was normal, no unnatural stillness caused by the presence of a supernatural creature. He stared at the tires and then took off running for the motel, praying he was wrong and that if he wasn't he'd get there in time.

Dean bolted into the parking lot, air burning in his lungs to see a dead body sprawled in front of their room and a crowd gathering nearby.

"Sam!" Dean screamed and there was movement from inside the room. Sam hesitantly emerged and then Dean was there, checking him over for wounds.  
"Oh God Sam, I thought…are you hurt? What happened?" Dean murmured and Sam stared at him, hazel eyes wide with shock and relief.

"Master." Sam whispered, half collapsing in Dean's arms.

"Shh, its okay Sam, I've got you." Dean soothed, shifting so he could lift the taller male. While Sam had put on weight since Dean had bought him he was still fairly light considering his height so it made carrying him a little easier.

"Sir?" A hesitant voice called and Dean turned to see the woman that had checked them in.

"Call the cops to clean this up. We've done the job so we're leaving." Dean told her and she nodded. Dean lay Sam down on the bed, gently running his fingers through the brown hair. Sam stared up at him through glazed eyes.  
"Go to sleep Sam, I'm here, you're safe." Dean soothed and Sam's eyes slid shut. Dean smiled at the trust that showed and then looked around the room, seeing one of his guns on the floor. He picked it up and found Sam had used every shot. He looked over at the body and saw everyone had hit it, not through the heart, only one had managed that, but he had scored a hit with every shot. Poor kid must have been terrified. Dean shook his head and then gathered their things before going back over to Sam and lifting him again. Sam murmured sleepily and Dean hushed him. Carting Sam's sleeping form and their gear back to the Impala was a pain but watching Sam immediately curl into the seat, his breathing deepening even further made it worth it. He quickly packed the car up and then set to work changing one tire and patching the others, he could find a tire store next town over. He wanted to get out of town before anyone realised it was a slave that had shot the werewolf.

Sam blinked, slowly coming awake to find he was in his Master's car. He sat up, looking out the window to see they were well away from civilisation.

"Morning Sam. How are you feeling?" His Master asked gently and Sam glanced over at him.

"I…..what happened Master?" Sam asked and his Master frowned.

"What do you remember?" His Master asked even more gently.

"You left and I tried to sleep…..there was scratching….the werewolf! It…it came to the motel." Sam shivered and his Master reached over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, the wolf is dead and you're okay."

"Dead…..I killed it! I'm sorry, I didn't…I used your gun….so sorry Master." Sam whispered and Dean pulled over. Dean turned in his seat and reached out, raising Sam's head so that he could look at Sam.

"It's alright Sam. I'm glad you used my gun. You saved everyone at that motel by doing what you did and I'm proud of you. When I got back and found the tires slashed I was petrified I was going to get back too late. You hit him with every shot Sam, no stray fire to hit civilians….you did great. I know you were probably terrified and that's okay, I was too when Dad started taking me hunting." His Master told him and Sam slowly looked up at him.

"You're not mad?" Sam asked softly and his Master shook his head.

"I promise, I'm proud not mad." The older man assured him, squeezing Sam's hand and smiling softly. With that Dean pulled back onto the highway. Sam stared out his window, watching the scenery as it passed. It didn't look like they were headed home so he glanced at his Master.  
"You know you can talk, ask questions, whatever Sam." His Master reminded him and Sam took a deep breath.

"Yes Master. Where….where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of mine. His name's Ash and when it comes to anything technology related the man's a genius. Just ignore his personality." His Master explained and Sam nodded warily.  
"Its okay, Ash is pretty laid back and all, he can just…..let's just say he doesn't always think before he talks." His Master explained and Sam relaxed a bit at that. He watched the countryside fly by until his Master finally pulled off into a parking lot outside a bar.  
"Keep close to me, it's a hunter bar. You probably won't be the only um slave in their but, well I guess you know how hunters can be." His Master warned as they got out and Sam instantly moved closer. Dean reached over and draped an arm over Sam's shoulders, pulling him even closer but leaving his gun hand free, just in case. Sam stiffened at the unusual contact but Dean smiled at him.  
"Just stay close and no one'll bother you." Dean whispered as they hit the doors.

"Well it's about time you came to visit!" A female voice called and Sam blinked, his eyes adjusting to see an older woman headed their way.

"Hey Ellen, sorry it's been a while." Dean greeted her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah well you tell that father of yours he better show up here soon or else!"

"Yes ma'am." Dean told her, grinning.

"And who is this?" Ellen asked, turning to Sam who ducked behind Dean, practically plastering himself to Dean's back. Dean he knew, Dean was safe.

"It's okay Sam, Ellen's an old family friend. She's not gonna hurt you." Dean soothed, trying to tell Ellen with just his eyes.

"Come on out honey, I won't hurt you." Ellen called gently and Sam peered over Dean's shoulder at her. Ellen realised pretty quick why Sam was terrified and shot Dean a glare.

"Come on Ellen, you know I hate it. Dad made me. Anyway, Sam this is Ellen, Ellen this is Sam." Dean said, gently tugging Sam out from behind him.  
"It's okay Sam, Ellen won't hurt you." Dean soothed and Ellen smiled at Sam.

"You two want something to eat or drink?" She asked and Dean glanced at Sam before nodding.

"Wouldn't say no to some sandwiches. Is Ash around?"

"He's out back, I'll bring the sandwiches out. You get Sam out of here, there are a few round today that…"

"Gotcha. Come on Sam, let's go see Ash." Dean said, leading the taller male through the Roadhouse and into the back corridor. Dean's impressive scowl and family reputation kept the other hunters from getting too close thankfully so they made it unmolested. Sam stared in surprise at the door with a handwritten sign on it declaring it to be the office of a 'Doctor Badass'. Dean just chuckled and knocked.  
"Hey Dr Badass, got some business for ya." Dean called and the door was wrenched open.

"Hey Dean come on in." The man said before vanishing inside again and Dean nudged Sam inside. Sam kept his head down but looked around, eyes hidden by his hair. The room was…different, that was certain. Sam had never seen so much technology in one place before.  
"So what can I do for you?" Ash asked, glancing at Sam.

"I need a chip." Dean stated and Sam turned to stare at his Master with wide eyes. A chip? Surely he couldn't mean….. Ash looked from Dean to Sam.

"Sure. Got the papers?" Ash asked and Dean handed over Sam's papers. Ash sat at a computer and got to work. Sam stared at his Master in shock, unable to believe it. A chip….it was every slaves dream and horror, depending on the circumstances.

"M…Master?" Sam whispered shakily and Dean turned to him. He walked over so he was standing right in front of Sam, looking up into his eyes. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Sam had a good four inches on him in height with the way he tended to hunch in on himself. Dean reached out and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam shivered but didn't flinch, something Dean was happy about.

"Sam….I am never sending you back there. If there was a way to free you I'd do it but there isn't. The chip is the next best thing. I am going to look after you and if anything ever happens to me you'll be with people you will take care of you." Dean promised him softly. Sam shook with shock and Dean wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Sam stiffened but then slowly relaxed.  
"I promise, I'll protect you." Dean whispered into his ear and Sam nodded.

"All done. You figured out who he, in case the worst happens?" Ash asked, not wanting to mention Dean dying. Dean nodded in response.

"Bobby Singer, Jim Murphy, Jessica Moore and Ellen Harvelle." Dean told him and Ash added the information. They all watched as another machine whirred to life. A little while later it shut down and Ash picked up the tin chip, putting into the injector.

"Better sit down kid." Ash told him and Dean led Sam to the bench, standing in front of him and gripping his shoulders.  
"This is gonna sting a lot so you just squeeze Dean's hands or something. Got to get it in deep enough that nothing'll dislodge it." Ash explained and Sam stared up at Dean fearfully. Dean moved his hands so he was holding Sam's.

"Just take a deep breath Sam. It'll be over in a few seconds. Ash is right, just squeeze my hands." Dean told him and Sam gripped his hands.

"Okay, tip your head forward a bit." Ash instructed and Sam flashed Dean one last fear filled glance before doing as instructed. He shivered as he felt the cold metal against his skin. There was a small hiss and then pain. He felt Dean squeeze his hands in return and then he was tugged forward until he was resting in his Masters arms.

"It's okay Sammy, it's over now. I've got you." Dean whispered in his ear and Sam clung to him, slowly relaxing as the pain faded.  
"That's it, just breath Sam." Dean soothed and Sam slumped in his arms.

There was a soft knock and then Ellen slipped in with the food. She looked around and then realised what had happened, her gaze going to the young man slumped in Dean's protective embrace. She smiled sadly at them before leaving the room. She'd never seen that look on Dean's face before and it broke her heart. Dean was in love with Sam but she doubted the younger male would ever return the feeling. She'd seen it in his eyes, Sam was too much the beaten slave to ever let someone that deep in or to believe it was real.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean heard Sam whimpering on the cot next to his so he got up and Sat on the edge, gently rubbing Sam's back to soothe him. He smiled when instead of waking in a panic Sam settled into a deeper sleep, leaning into his touch.

"You're okay Sam; I'm going to look after you." Dean promised softly before going back to his own cot. He kept one hand on his gun under the pillow as he settled back in to sleep. He trusted Ellen; he didn't trust everyone who came to the Roadhouse. They'd leave for home in the morning but he hadn't wanted to make Sam travel after the trauma of being chipped. When Sam whimpered and moaned again Dean got up and pushed his cot against Sam's, laying down and tugging Sam into his arms, holding him gently and soothing him. They spent the rest of the night like that and Dean was happy that it didn't wake Sam.

When Ellen peered in at them the next morning she couldn't help smiling at the sight they made. Dean needed someone to look after, a purpose in life other than hunting and Sam desperately needed someone to protect and care for him. She just hoped that one day Sam could get passed the slave mentality and begin to really trust Dean.

Sam woke to the feel of arms around him but they weren't restraining him, just holding him gently. He laid still, trying not to panic as he went over what had happened. He moved a hand to the back of his neck as he remembered the feeling of the injector against his skin, the weird man who'd done it and the way his Master had held him, comforting him through the pain. But Master had been the reason for the pain, he'd wanted Sam chipped. But a chip….permanent ownership and even a little more freedom. With the chip he could be left alone when Master hunted, could even be sent out on errands like grocery shopping without worrying about being picked up and taken back to the pens. He hadn't had that sort of freedom since he was a child. He felt the arms around him tighten briefly as his Master woke and then the hunter moved to sit up.

"How do you feel?" Dean whispered as he stared at Sam.

"Fine Master." Sam answered softly and Dean smiled.

"You're sure? No neck pain or anything?"

"No Master."

"That's good. Sorry about this but you were having nightmares or something, wouldn't settle but you slept better when I did this." Dean explained gently.  
"Come on, Ellen'll have breakfast ready by now." Dean said, disentangling himself from Sam and getting up. He held a hand out to Sam who stared nervously before accepting it. Dean pulled him up, giving him his bag before showing him where to clean up. When they emerged into the kitchen Ellen was bustling around, setting the table with Jo as a few other hunters sat down to eat. Dean gently pushed Sam down onto a chair, his glare silencing any of the hunters who looked like they might protest, before sitting beside Sam. Sam refused to start eating until everyone else did and Dean didn't push it.

"Freak should eat on the floor where it belongs." One of the other men muttered and Sam flinched, starting to slide of the chair but Dean restrained him gently.

"Don't call him a freak. He's got as much right to sit here as you do." Dean snapped back, feeling Sam glancing at him in surprise.

"Dean's right, Sam is as much a guest here as you are Tom so shut it." Ellen backed him up, smiling at Sam who stared at his plate. Dean nudged him gently and Sam mechanically began to eat again. Dean shrugged at the concerned look Ellen and Jo gave Sam, there wasn't really anything he could do at the moment. Once Sam was done Dean stood, grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink, Sam getting to his feet quickly as well.

"Thanks Ellen, we should hit the road." Dean said and she hugged him.

"Of course, don't be a stranger Dean. It was nice meeting you Sam." She called as Dean led Sam back out to the car. Once they were in Dean started the engine and headed for home.

"You can nap if you want or turn the radio on; we've got a long drive ahead of us." Dean told him and Sam curled up in his seat, staring out the window, eyes going blank as he retreated. Dean sighed at the sight but kept driving.

* * *

"We're home Sam." Dean called gently and Sam blinked, looking around to find Dean in his assigned parking space. Dean got out and grabbed the bags, Sam following him inside to the apartment. As they reached the door Dean frowned and handed Sam the bags, pulling his gun."Stay here." He whispered and Sam nodded. Dean opened the door and entered, gun first only to freeze and then sigh."It's okay Sam, come in." He called, putting his gun away, glaring at their 'guest'. Sam paused when he saw the other man.

"Master?" Sam called nervously.

"It's okay Sam. Why don't you go unpack your bag and I'll start dinner." Dean told him, taking his own bag so that Sam wouldn't try to be helpful and unpack for him. Sam edged past the older man and then moved rather quickly to his bedroom.  
"So Dad what brings you here?" Dean asked, almost demanded really, as he headed into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"You're my son Dean; I don't need a reason to visit." John answered and Dean snorted.

"Yeah right. I haven't seen you in what, six months? Then you have the gall to send me that payment slip….right now you're not exactly my favourite person." Dean snapped.

"You seem to be handling the slave fine though." John answered and Dena spun to face him, glaring so hard John actually stepped back.

"His NAME is Sam, use it! Damn it Dad he's just a kid and he thought…he thought I was gonna beat him or rape him or something! What they do to people just cause they have 'powers'…I got him chipped, if anything happens to me he'll be with people who'll look after him and you're not on the list." Dean growled out.

"He's a psychic Dean! Dangerous!" John spat and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Right mind splitting visions….real dangerous. Get out." Dean stated and John blinked.

"What?"

"Until you can see Sam as a person I don't want you here." Dean answered, unaware that Sam was in the hall, listening in shock.

"Dean…."

"I mean it Dad, go." Dean stated and John left in shock at Dean's reaction. Dean just sighed and leant against the counter, rubbing at his face with his hands. He nearly jumped when he felt a hesitant hand on his arm. He looked up and smiled tiredly at Sam.  
"You heard that huh?" He asked and Sam nodded.  
"M'sorry about him Sam. Dad just…..he just doesn't understand." Dean mumbled and then stood in shock as Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Sure Sam was shaking uncontrollably as he did it but the point was he did it willingly and without being told too. Dean carefully returned the hug, leaning his head against Sam's shoulder. He gently rubbed Sam's back and he gradually stopped shaking as nothing bad happened.  
"Thanks Sammy. Just don't listen to anything Dad or anyone else says. You're not a freak or dangerous or anything like that. You're a person, no matter what anyone says." Dean murmured softly. Sam glanced at him and Dean smiled softly. Sam hesitantly smiled back and Dean hugged him tighter for a second before letting go.  
"All unpacked?"

"Yes Master." Sam answered as he stepped back.

"Sam…..I know it'll be hard but I….well being called Master all the time…..that is…" Sam just stared at him and Dean shook his head.  
"Could you try to call me Dean? At least some of the time? I swear to you, I'll never punish you for it. I know in public you have to call me….that, but when it's just us…." Dean trailed off and Sam stared at the ground, absently chewing his lip. Call his Master by his name? That was unheard of! But he was nothing like any Master Sam had ever had or even heard of before…..and he'd kept every promise he'd made so far.

"Yes….Dean." The name was a whisper and Sam tenses, waiting for the blow but it never came. He glanced up to find his Ma…..Dean grinning happily at him.

"Thanks Sam. Dinners nearly ready, want to watch a movie after?" He offered and Sam nodded, getting another grin from Dean.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 6**

Sam bolted awake, chest heaving as he struggled to breath. He huddled on the bed, eyes darting around the room as he searched for threats. He whimpered softly, petrified and wanting comfort. That need drove him off his bed and into the hallway. He stoped in his Master's doorway, unable to bring himself to actually go in. He stood there, shaky and staring at his Master's sleeping form until he moved, sitting up to stare in Sam's direction.

"Sam? Why are you up? Everything okay?" His Master asked, running a hand through his hair. Sam wrapped his arms around his chest and ducked his head, unable to stop shaking. He was so out of it he didn't even notice his Master's approach until he was right in front of him. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and Sam whimpered.  
"Shit Sam, you're freezing." His Master murmured, moving his hands over Sam's arms, trying to warm him up.  
"Come on kiddo, let's get you back to bed." That made Sam whimper fearfully.  
"Sam? You're really upset huh? Come on, you can crawl in with me." His Master tugged him and Sam stumbled, letting himself be led.

Dean was scared, Sam was freezing cold and barely responsive, and Dean didn't know what was wrong. He pulled the blankets back and gently lowered Sam into the bed before getting in beside him. Sam shivered and whimpered beside him before rolling closer hesitantly. Dean gently reached out a hand and pulled him closer, smiling when Sam seemed to melt into him, trying to get closer to get more heat. Dean held him close, rubbing at any exposed skin he could find to help Sam warm up. Sam's teeth were chattering as he cuddled in, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Sam, I've got you. Just try to sleep." Dean whispered, running his fingers through Sam's hair. He held Sam as the kid gradually began to calm, the shakes lessening.  
"That's it, I'm here, you're safe." Dean told him.

"De…an?" Sam slurred and Dean kissed the back of his neck, right over where the chip was.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here." He answered.

"Please." He whimpered, clinging weakly to Dean's arm.

"Please what Sam?"

"Don't leave me." Sam choked out and Dean closed his eyes.

"I'm here Sam, just sleep. I've got you; no one's going to hurt you." Dean soothed over and over until he felt Sam go lax in sleep. He stayed up the rest of the night, holding Sam close even after he'd warmed up.

Sam woke up to a pounding head and arms wrapped around him. Still confused he started to struggle and the arms released him, letting him scramble away. He blinked, trying to work out what was happening and then he heard the soft, familiar voice.

"Easy Sam, it's okay. Just calm down." Dean whispered and Sam slowly focused on him before looking around and freezing as he found himself in the Master bedroom. He shivered in fear, not remembering how he'd ended up there. Had his Master…..he stared at the floor, trembling in fear.  
"Sam no, it's okay. Don't you remember? You had a nightmare or something, came to my door. You were freezing and shaking, didn't want to be alone so I let you sleep in here. Took a while for you to warm up, you had me really worried. I promise Sam, nothing else happened." Dean assured him, speaking gently so as not to spook him further. Sam glanced up at him shakily and Dean smiled gently at him.

"Came here?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean nodded.  
"Sorry Master." He whispered, staring at the floor. Dean moved closer, gently tipping Sam's head up. Sam shook slightly and Dean gently hugged him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Sam. I want you to come to me if you need me, okay? No matter what, even if I'm sleeping." Dean assured him softly.  
"Understand? I protect you Sam, even from nightmares." Dean promised and Sam nodded slowly.  
"Okay so go grab a shower and I'll start breakfast. We'll just have a nice, relaxing day today." Dean told him and Sam slipped out of the room to go get clothes and hit the shower. Dean sighed as he watched him go, hoping that hadn't set back all the progress they'd made since Sam had gotten his chip.

* * *

Dean rolled out of bed as he heard the whimpering coming from Sam's room, yawning as he headed for it. He didn't know what to do, five nights in a row was not good. Thankfully no hunts had come up because they were both too tired to be safe. He followed the routine of crawling in beside Sam and pulling him into his arms, whispering soothing words until Sam slipped back into a deeper sleep. Dean made sure he was really asleep again before letting himself drift off.

Sam woke up and then closed his eyes, ashamed to find that once again his Master had ended up being woken by his nightmares. He felt a few tears leak out and raised a hand to wipe them away; hating showing the weakness and glad his Master was still asleep.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean murmured sleepily, feeling Sam move in his arms.  
"Feeling okay?"

"Yes Master." Sam answered quietly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean offered and Sam tensed.  
"It's okay, only if you want to but it might help." Sam shook his head and Dean sighed.  
"Alright. I won't make you talk about it Sam." Dean promised him, squeezing gently before letting go to sit up and stretch.  
"Come on, breakfast time. Pancakes or waffles?" He offered and Sam hesitated so he simply waited and finally Sam glanced up at him.

"Pancakes?" Sam offered and Dean grinned.

"Pancakes it is." Dean told him, reaching out slowly and then ruffling Sam's sleep mussed hair. Sam juts stared at him on shock and Dean moved his hand to Sam's arm, tugging him up gently.  
"Grab a shower and I'll start them." Dean told him, gently nudging him towards the bathroom even as he headed for the kitchen. He grimaced but picked up speed when he heard the phone ringing.

"Yeah?"

'Dean, got a hunt for you.' Dean grimaced at the sound of his Dad's voice.

"Told you I don't want to hear or see from you." Dean stated coldly and hung up. He looked up to see Sam in the hallway, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"It's okay Sammy, go have your shower." Dean managed a tired smile for him and was surprised when Sam disobeyed, instead moving hesitantly closer.  
"Sam?" Dean questioned and Sam licked his lips nervously.

"Keep seeing it, all the time." Sam mumbled and Dean frowned in confusion.

"Seeing what kiddo?" He asked gently, holding out a hand. Sam hesitated but then let Dean pull him into a loose hug.

"Him…the werewolf." Sam whispered and Dean closed his eyes, realising why Sam couldn't sleep the night through. He tightened the hug, cradling Sam to him.

"It's okay Sam, it'll be okay. You did what you had to, to protect yourself and everyone else there. It's alright to feel bad for killing him but you can't let it destroy you." Dean whispered and Sam looked at him, making Dean smile slightly.  
"You'll be okay Sam, I'll help you." Dean promised and Sam finally relaxed, sagging in Dean's arms. Dean just stood there, willing to hold him for as long as Sam needed him to, happy the kid finally seemed to be starting to trust him.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Dean grinned as he handed Sam the last of his Monopoly money. "You won Sam." He praised and Sam nodded shakily. Since Dean wasn't willing to hunt until Sam was over his nightmares he'd had to find something other than just training to keep them occupied. Convincing Sam that he was allowed to win and that Dean wouldn't punish him for it was an ongoing effort but he wasn't giving up. "Want another game or a movie?" He asked and Sam glanced up at him.

"Movie please M….Dean?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"Movie it is. I'll clean this up, you go pick something." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, happy that Sam didn't flinch and began packing the game away. Sam got up and went to the dvd cabinet to look through the movies. Sam put one in and sat on the couch, waiting for Dean to join him before starting the movie. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, Dean not wanting to crowd Sam, but by the end of the movie Sam was asleep, his head on Dean's shoulder.

* * *

Sam walked a step behind and slightly to his Master's left as they walked through the shopping mall. He didn't like leaving the apartment, the apartment was safe. Outside was dangerous and scary but Master insisted Sam needed to know where to go for certain things, just in case Dean had to go on a hunt without him. With the chip Sam would be safe enough alone but the very thought terrified him.

"It's okay Sam." Dean whispered, knowing Sam would hear him. He wanted to do more to reassure him but he couldn't, not in such a public place. It would get too much attention. Attention he didn't want if he didn't want the Courts challenging his ownership of Sam. Dean showed Sam all the stores he might need if alone in the apartment and Sam memorised where they were for emergencies. Dean had taken him to the closest mall to their apartment since Sam wouldn't have a car and the walk had been nice and short. Dean stayed a little longer, grabbing some fresh fruit and then led Sam back to the apartment.

Sam fell to his knees as soon as the door shut, hugging himself as he shook. He gasped for breath and then warm, gentle arms wrapped around him, gently getting him up and moving him. Sam was laid out on something soft but whimpered when the arms left, only relaxing when they came back, a soft voice joining in. Eventually Sam calmed down and could hear his Master talking softly to him. He relaxed, a hand moving to cautiously touch Dean's arm.

"Welcome back Sammy. You okay?" Dean whispered and Sam shivered. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry, should have worked you up with shorter trips first. You did great. I'm not mad at you, I'm proud." Dean assured him and Sam turned his head to look at him briefly. Dean gently tugged him around so they were lying face to face and Sam realised he was in the Master bedroom. "Sam it's okay." Dean promised and Sam slowly calmed down.

"M….master." Sam whispered and Dean moved a hand to the dark hair, gently running his fingers through it in an effort to keep him calm.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Dean asked and Sam licked his lips.

"Sorry."

"Think I just went over this Sammy, you have nothing to be sorry for, you did great." Dean assured and Sam nodded hesitantly. "Just stay here, I think you can have dinner in bed after such a big day." Dean got up and Sam sat up.

"Master…your bed."

"Sam it's fine, and please drop the Master. You just rest; I'll get you some food." Dean told him and left the bedroom.

Sam looked around, it wasn't the first time he'd been in there but he'd never really looked around before. The room was plain with just the bed, a dresser, wardrobe and an old photo. Despite the plainness it felt like his M…..like Dean and it fit the hunter. Sam knew there were weapons hidden around the room in case of attack but he couldn't spot them. It was weird but he actually felt safe in the bedroom, he'd never felt safe in a Master's bedroom before.

"Dinner is served Sammy." Dean called and put the tray on the bed, sitting down. Sam also found that from Dean he actually liked the name Sammy; it was always used affectionately, not to cause pain like in the past. Sam ate silently, listening to Dean's chatter as his Master ate. When they were done Dean took the tray away and then came back, turning down the bed and Sam swallowed. "You're still having nightmares Sam; it'll save the time of one of us getting up later." Dean offered and Sam nodded, waiting for Dean to get in first and then Sam cautiously crawled in, lying tense near the edge. He heard Dean sigh and then Dean was gently tugging him away from the edge and into his arms. "It's okay Sam, just go to sleep." Dean whispered and Sam slowly relaxed, drifting off to sleep.

Sam woke up first the next morning, finding that he'd turned in his sleep and buried his head in Dean's neck and his legs tangled with Dean's. He waited for the fear but it never came. He felt safe despite their intimate position. But then he winced and struggled to get away as he noticed something that rarely happened to him, his body had reacted to being close to another. He tried to get away before his Master could wake but it didn't work.

"Sam? Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked, eyes opening sleepily and Sam whimpered in distress. "Sam?" Dean sat up in concern and Sam's body brushed against him. Dean blinked but then relaxed. "Sam its okay, relax. It's just a normal bodily reaction." Dean whispered and Sam stared at Dean's chin with wide eyes. "Hey, come on look at me." Dean urged, gently tipping Sam's head up. "It's okay, it'll go away." Dean smiled at him and Sam flushed in shame. "It's normal for a guy Sam, nothing to be ashamed of. Happens to me all the time." Dean told him and Sam looked at him, frowning, he hadn't noticed. "I sneak out of bed when it does, didn't want you to think I was….I know you've been scared about it and I didn't want you to feel unsafe." Dean explained.

"D…doesn't happen often." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"Don't worry about it okay?" Dean tried and Sam nodded slowly.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" Dean called and Sam walked out of his room to find Dean pacing a bag. Dean looked up and smiled at him. "I got a call from my friend Bobby, he needs help on a werewolf hunt so I'm gonna go back him up."

"And me?" Sam asked softly.

"I'd feel safer if you stayed here after that last hunt. You'll be safe here." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Hey, I'll only be gone a day or two. He just needs backup to take it down, he knows who it is. If you really want to come you can…." Dean offered and Sam hesitantly shook his head. "Okay then. I'll have my phone on all the time so you call anytime if you need me." Dean said, moving closer, his bag over his shoulder and Sam nodded.

"Be careful?" Sam whispered and Dean smiled, hugging him gently.

"I'll be back before you know it." Dean promised.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean leant heavily on Bobby as the older hunter helped him towards the apartment. Dean had checked himself out of the hospital early much to Bobby's annoyance but Dean was desperate to get home to Sam after being gone much longer than planned. Bobby had his keys so it wasn't long before the door was open and they staggered inside only to freeze at the sight of John sprawled on the couch, empty bottles around and no sign of Sam. "Sam!" Dean called in alarm, looking around and ignoring his drunken father.

He moved away from Bobby, stumbling painfully to Sam's room. "Sammy?" He called shakily but the room was empty. He went to leave only to hear a faint noise and moved over to the closet. He opened it and collapsed to the floor, wounds and shock making him unable to stand any longer. "Shh, its okay Sammy, I've got you." He called shakily, reaching out to gently tug Sam from the cramped space. Sam was gagged and blindfolded, wrists and ankles locked in handcuffs. He removed the gag to hear the high whining noise of distress Sam was making and it broke his heart. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here." He whispered as he gently removed the blindfold, using his hand to block the light from Sam's eyes. Sam screwed his eyes shut still making little noises of fear and Dean rubbed his back. "Bobby!" he called and Sam cried out in terror.

Bobby stopped in the doorway and stared in horror. "What the hell?" He demanded, surely Dean hadn't….

"Find John's handcuff keys would you?" Dean asked, voice tight and Bobby nodded, feeling shame that he'd thought for even a second Dean could have left the boy like that. "It's alright Sammy, gonna have you free in a minute." Dean soothed, seeing the bruises on Sam's exposed skin and he had to struggle to hold his anger in. He didn't want Sam to think he was mad at him. Dean held Sam to his chest, rocking him gently as Sam kept making little almost animal noises. How long had the poor kid been locked up? He looked up as Bobby came back with the keys and bruised knuckles. Dean held a terrified Sam as Bobby gently but swiftly unlocked the cuffs and began massaging his feet while Dean worked on his hands and arms to restore proper blood flow. They then lifted Sam together and got him onto the bed, Dean struggling not to let the pain show as the move pulled at his stitches. Bobby left and returned with the first aid kit, warm water and clothes and then sighed.

"I'll get John out of here, I dumped your stuff in your room…you gonna be okay alone?" Bobby asked gruffly and Dean turned to smile at him.

"We'll be okay, thanks Bobby."

"Alright, I'll stay in town just in case for a few days, call if you need anything." With that Bobby left, literally dragging John by the sound of it and Dean turned back to Sam.

"Sam…..Sammy can you hear me?" He whispered and Sam whimpered, eyes still closed against the light. "Shh, I know the lights bright, just keep your eyes closed. Need to see to patch you up then I'll make it darker." Dean promised, gently cleaning the abrasions and checking for any broken bones. He had to wrap Sam's left wrist but it was only badly sprained and not broken thankfully. "Okay gonna turn the lights down now." He warned, getting up painfully to turn Sam's room light off, leaving the hall one on and the door mostly closed before returning to the bed. He gently pulled Sam into his arms, rubbing his back as Sam shook and whimpered.

Sam was barely aware of being taken out of the closet but slowly things started filtering through and he panicked, he wanted his Master! But then ever so slowly he became aware of a familiar voice and hands touching him. Master? He whimpered and then felt a soft kiss being placed on his forehead. Master! He shuddered and tried to move closer to him, body protesting any movement after so long in one position but he forced himself to move.

Dean relaxed when Sam seemed to respond to him, trying to get closer so he gently pulled Sam close enough that their bodies touched fully, holding him securely as he kept whispering to him, telling him he was safe. Ever so slowly Sam's eyes began to flutter and then open, flinching from even the small amount of light in the room but then Dean found hopeful yet timid hazel eyes looking at him, still a bit unfocused. "Hey Sammy, there you are." Dean whispered pushing sweat soaked hair back off Sam's face, hating it when the kid flinched in a way he hadn't in ages. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now."

"M…..mas….mas….ter…" Sam stammered out, throat dry and raw.

"Shh, don't try to talk yet." Dean soothed, loathing the fear in Sam's voice. Dean grabbed a glass of water and gently lifted Sam's head so he could drink. "I am so sorry Sam, when you're feeling better you can tell me what happened. I swear I didn't know this would happen. I don't know why he came here…I told him not to come back. He does I'll shoot him for doing this to you. The hunt went wrong or I would have been back days ago…woke up in hospital…I called but no one answered…I was so worried about you." Dean babbled as he held Sam, hoping Sam would understand Dean hadn't had any part in what had happened.

Sam felt disconnected, hearing his Master's words through a fog of pain and fear but some of the fear began to fade as his Master gently looked after him, giving him water for the first time in a long time. Feeling warm and at least safer his eyes began to droop and he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair, a soft voice telling him to sleep, that he was safe. Sam felt sleep tugging him under but before it did he moved a hand, clinging desperately to his Master's shirt.

Dean had planned to stay but the hand clutching his shirt in a death grip cemented the idea. He was going to pay for it later, especially since he hadn't had any pain killers but to help Sam he could deal with it. Dean tugged the blankets up over them and stayed awake, soothing Sam every time a nightmare seemed to be starting before finally falling asleep himself hours later.

Sam woke up, feeling safe and warm for the first time in what felt like forever. He didn't want to wake up and for it to be a dream so he stayed relaxed, tyring to go back to sleep but his wrist was throbbing and he needed the bathroom badly, he didn't want to make more of a mess in the small space but….it didn't smell. He remembered it smelling bad because he'd wet his pants over and over before the lack of water had stoped that. He shivered and tried to move only to find something keeping him still and he whimpered.

Dean woke, feeling Sam shiver and then whimper and he moved his hand to stroke Sam's hair, tying to comfort him. Terrified hazel eyes slowly opened and Dean managed to smile for him. "Hey, you in pain?" Dean asked and Sam choked on air. "Sammy hush, just breath. You're safe now."

Sam clung to the gentle sound of his Master's voice, he was here, his Master was back. Sam looked down to find he was clinging to his Master's shirt and he tried to let go but his fingers wouldn't unclamp and he whimpered in fear.

"Shh, it's alright Sammy. I'm not mad, you can hold on to my shirt as long as you like." Dean promised and Sam glanced up at him timidly. "Sammy I swear I never wanted you to be hurt. I don't know why he was here when I told him not to come back." Dean whispered, stroking Sam's face, feeling the flinch but keeping up the gently touch in an effort to show he wouldn't hurt him.

Sam slowly burrowed closer and then began to cry and Dean hid his wince of pain when the younger male brushed against some stitches, instead holding him as Sam sobbed brokenly. "I'm here Sammy, you're safe now." He promised. Dean held Sam as he cried, even after the tears stopped flowing Sam kept crying until he was utterly exhausted and then Dean helped him sip some more water. From the dryness of his lips Dean figured John hadn't even given him much water….if Dean hadn't signed himself out of the hospital he could have come home to find Sam dead. Once Sam had drunk as much as he could Dean took a deep breath, he knew they both needed to get up and move around but he also knew it was seriously going to hurt. Besides a nice hot bath would help loosen Sam's muscles up and Dean could at least wipe himself down since he couldn't get his wounds wet.

"Hey Sammy, don't go to sleep yet." He whispered and Sam obediently forced his eyes open to look at him timidly. "This is gonna hurt but we've got to get you up and moving around. The longer we wait the worse it'll get. I'll run you a nice warm bath and you can soak out those cramped muscles for a while." Dean told him and while the bath sounded nice the thought of moving terrified him. Dean rubbed his back and finally Sam nodded.

Sam watched Dean sit up and saw the quickly hidden wince, confused. Why was his Master in pain? Sam swallowed and then took a good look at his Master, seeing the bruise on his face and the paleness of his skin. "M…..mas..ster?" He managed to whisper and Dean looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"H..hu..rt?" He asked and Dean sighed.

"Guess I can't keep anything from you can I? The hunt went bad, I'll be okay though." He promised and Sam nodded nervously. Dean got up slowly, one hand on the nearby wall until he was sure he could stay standing and then he gently tugged Sam to the edge of the bed. "Okay let's take this nice and slow." Dean murmured as he moved Sam's legs over the edge one at a time, heart breaking every time Sam whimpered in pain. It took almost half an hour to get the two of them into the main bathroom and they were both exhausted when they made it but Dean started the bath and then moved to help Sam out of his filthy clothes. He helped Sam into the tub and then painfully stripped off himself, washing with a soapy cloth at the sink.

Sam stared in horror at the rows of stitches and bruises littering his Master's body, unable to suppress a whimper and Dean turned to him.

"What's wrong Sammy? Water too hot?" He asked and Sam shook his head, eyes locked on a row of stitches and Dean saw where he was looking. "I'm okay Sammy, just sore." Dean assured him and Sam nodded, looking away. Dean sighed and then winced as he washed up. There went all the progress he'd made with Sam over the last months and all it took was a few days with John Winchester to revert Sam to the scared slave he'd been at the start.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Please vote in the poll on my ffnet profile for Lost Brother Found._

**Chapter 9**

Bobby slowly put the tray of food down on the table beside Dean's bed, able to feel terrified eyes watching him the whole time. It was a good thing he'd decided to stay in town; between the two of them they could barely make the bathroom half the time. "Dean, rise and shine!" He called and Dean grumbled but opened his eyes, blinking at him sleepily.

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, hissing softly as stitches pulled and Sam whimpered. Dean moved his hand to run through the shaggy dark hair. "It's okay Sammy, I'm okay."He whispered and Sam settled, one hand clutching at the waistband of Dean's sleep pants. Dean gently helped Sam into a sitting position as Bobby left, knowing Sam wouldn't do much with him around, not that he blamed the poor kid after what John had done. Sure he believed that some psychics were dangerous but Sam? He'd gotten a look at his files, had heard enough from Dean as well to know the boy was no threat to anyone and never would have been even if left free.

Sam timidly picked at the food until he felt his Master's hand on his and he flinched, trembling in fear. "Master?"

"You need to eat Sam, not just pick at it. You've lost too much weight." Dean chided softly, loading Sam's spoon with porridge he held it to the younger mans lips. "Please eat." He begged and Sam's eyes lifted to meet his in surprise at his tone before dropping again but at least Sam opened his mouth. "Good, that's good Sammy." Dean praised as Sam slowly ate as much as he could which was not as much as he did before John. "I'm never leaving you again, no matter the hunt." Dean promised softly and once again Sam's eyes darted up, wide with shock and Dean smiled at him, hand reaching out to gently cup Sam's cheek. "I mean it Sammy; this will never happen again cause I won't leave you." Sam stared at him, trembling in shock at his Master's promise and then he crumpled and Dean was holding him, rocking him as he cried. Why was he always crying now? "Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Dean whispered as he held him.

"W…why?" Sam mumbled and Dean frowned.

"Just a slave, worthless, why…why promise that?" Sam asked barely audible and Dean rubbed his back.

"You're not worthless Sam, you're a person just like me and Bobby and everyone else. I've told you before; if I could I would free you in an instant." He answered and Sam frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Don't understand you…you're a hunter….."

"The world isn't black and white Sam. You're not dangerous or evil or anything like that." Dean smiled at him and stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "You were starting to get it before, don't let my ass of a Dad make you think otherwise. Now let's finish breakfast okay?" He asked and Sam nodded hesitantly, managing to push himself into a sitting position again. Dean grinned and passed him more food off the tray.

* * *

Dean winced and Sam hugged himself, watching with wide eyes as Dean's stitches were removed carefully by the nurse. Dean hissed and Sam whimpered, getting a look from the nurse. Dean reached over and put his hand over Sam's. "It's okay Sam, it doesn't hurt too much." He assured him and Sam chewed his lip but nodded. The nurse sneered at how Dean responded to Sam and Dean glared at her. She flinched slightly and went back to work, removing the multitude of stitches from the hunters' body. He was cute but obviously odd in the head to be treating a monster like that. She removed the last ones and Dean grabbed his t-shirt, yanking it on even as he reached out to touch Sam's shoulder, gently pulling him up. She watched as the slave curled into the hunter, apparently seeking comfort which the blonde gave as they moved from the room and then out of the hospital. Bobby was waiting outside for them to drive them back to the apartment since Dean was still rather sore. Instead of getting in the passenger seat Dean got in back with Sam who curled into him, trembling softly. "Shh, it's okay, we're not going back there again." Dean soothed, running his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam curled even closer if that was possible, hiding his face against Dean's chest. Bobby smiled as he drove, watching them in the rear-view mirror. He got them home and Dean sat on the couch, Sam curling back into him.

Bobby got them all drinks and then sat in the armchair. "So what now?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"Well I won't be up to hunting for a while yet and there is no way I am leaving Sam behind ever again." Dean stated firmly and Bobby nodded.

"Figured that kid. Oh, I got news on your Dad; he's in New Jersey at the moment."

"So he figured sticking around wouldn't be good for his health huh?" Dean shook his head, hand stroking Sam's arm gently and Sam was utterly relaxed. Bobby hid a smirk at that, amazed at how much he had come to trust Dean, even after what John had done.

"Well I'm going to head out tomorrow so I'll stock the shelves first."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem."

* * *

Dean gently put his hand around Sam's, showing him how to hold the knife and move with it. Sam was concentrating hard, wanting to get it and not disappoint his Ma…Dean. "That's it Sammy, you're doing great." The words sent a thrill through him, no other Master had ever been happy with what he did, had praised him the way Dean did. He still remembered the terrifying time locked and tied in the closet but he knew Dean would never do that to him, would never lock him away to die. That had been his Dad and Sam could practically feel Dean's rage at the man for it. Sam would just be happy to never see that man again. He still found it hard to do this but so far learning to fight with a knife was better than hand to hand where Dean expected him to actually hit him. Guns would be even better in that way and Dean had said they'd be easy, that he seemed to be a natural after the way all his shots had hit the werewolf all those months ago. Sometimes it felt like years since then and others like no time had passed at all. All in all this had been the best year of his life since being made a slave. He just couldn't stop the small part of him that wondered when it would all end.

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Dean shifted and then blinked groggily, lifting his head to see Sam practically lying on him as he slept. Dean smiled at the sight, happy that Sam was willing to cling to him even in sleep. He just wished he could undo all the damage John had done. He shifted a hand to gently run through Sam's hair and Sam rubbed his face against his chest, making a small noise of contentment. Sleepy hazel eyes fluttered open and Sam blinked at him, making Dean smiled. "Morning Sammy." He murmured.

"Good morning Dean." Sam answered softly and Dean was happy that he didn't even start to call him 'Master'.

"Hungry?"

"No." Sam answered and Dean nodded content to just lie there for a while. Sam stayed where he was; it was comfortable and safe feeling to be so close to his Master. He knew Dean would protect him. He hadn't felt like this since he'd been taken from his Mom and he barely remembered her anymore. He shifted slightly, one hand moving shyly and Dean smiled, twining their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"Okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, this felt nice. He could feel that Dean was aroused, normal for first thing in the morning, but it wasn't threatening. He knew Dean wouldn't do anything, Dean had made that very clear and Sam believed him. His own body was starting to react occasionally too and it was embarrassing but Dean was always great about it, never doing anything to draw attention to the issue.

They stayed in bed for a while longer before Dean had to get up and use the bathroom, Sam cuddling into his pillow for warmth. He watched lazily as Dean moved around, getting dressed for the day, happy that Dean didn't seem to be in pain anymore. He still got the shakes occasionally but he was doing a lot better too, that's why Dean had started teaching him again. He liked it when Dean taught him things; it made him feel useful, like a normal person. Maybe if he wasn't what he was….if he was normal then he and Dean could have been friends or something.

"Going to get up today?" Dean asked teasingly and Sam rolled over, getting up slowly and stretching. He headed back to his own bedroom to get dressed while Dean went to make breakfast.

* * *

Dean leapt over the lounge as the dishes crashed to the tiles, grabbing Sam before he could land among them. He held him gently as he shook, waiting for the vision to end as he whispered encouragements to him. He hated seeing Sam like this, in pain and so lost, especially since there was nothing he could do to help him. Sam gasped and clung to him as his eyes refocused on the real world and Dean rocked him gently. "It's okay Sammy, I've got you." He whispered as Sam buried his head in Dean's shirt. "Shh, it's alright." He ran his fingers through Sam's hair and felt him slowly calm down. He never rushed Sam into telling him what he saw, figuring it would make more sense if Sam had time to think over what he had seen and calm down. And it's not like a few minutes would make a difference to the outcome. Bobby was very good at passing on the information to other hunters to deal with. The older man understood and was totally okay with Dean taking a break from hunting after the last few hunts he'd had as well as what John had done.

* * *

Dean grinned as Sam lowered the gun in shock. "Great job Sam! I knew you could do it." While not all his shots had hit the right spots on the targets enough had to be impressive. Sam smiled shyly at the praise and then went through the steps Dean had made him memorise before even going near a gun. Dean nodded and stepped back a bit as Sam took aim at the targets again. Dean blinked in awe as Sam did even better his second go. "Okay do you have some weapon learning power?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"Is that really that good?"

"Oh yeah, took me months to get that good. You're a natural Sammy."

"Thanks." He blushed slightly and Dean grinned.

* * *

Sam shifted restlessly in his bed; it felt sort of weird to be sleeping alone again in his own room. It had been his idea though, he felt like he was asking too much of Dean to sleep with him every night. Dean was a healthy adult, he needed the freedom to pursue company of a more pleasurable nature and he couldn't do that with Sam clinging to him every night. But Sam wanted to stay with Dean, he felt safe with him. "Not sleeping?" Sam looked over at the door to see Dean there, dressed in loose sleep pants and nothing else and felt his cheeks colour slightly, thankful his room was dark. "You can still sleep with me Sammy, I don't mind." Dean told him before heading back to his room. Sam stared up at his ceiling in the dark. Should he? He hesitated a bit more before slipping from the bed and down the hall to Dean's room, sliding under the covers beside Dean. He sighed as Dean rolled and wrapped an arm around his waist, cuddling closer to the strong body holding him. He blinked when he felt Dean kiss the top of his head. "You're always welcome here Sam." The hunter whispered before settling down to sleep and Sam closed his eyes, giving in to his need to feel safe.

_TBC…_


End file.
